Fire Emblem Awakening x Pokemon Gold and Silver
by wiltank
Summary: After performing the Awakening to go back in time and save her family and all of mankind, something went wrong and Lucina crossed dimensions. She is now somewhere in the Johto region with parts of her memory erased, riddled with so many questions and very little answers. With the help of Whitney, hopefully she can remember her true goals and get back on track.


"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?" young Whitney joked to the barely-conscious pretty young lady, lying in the fields outside Azalea Town, clad in some strange other-worldly clothes that looked like those of royalty, topped off with a gorgeous diadem.

Lucina, the brave warrior from a doomed future, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked up at this young girl, smiling down at her. She had pink pigtails and looked to be wearing some form of gym attire, with the added flair of some knee socks. The young girl giggled and reached out a hand. "Come on, sleepy-head," she giggled.

Lucina took her hand and groggily stood up. "Are we in Ilysse? Plegia?"

Whitney blinked at her, looking a little bewildered. "Ummm… we're on Route 33, east of Azalea Town! Did you come through the Union Cave? Oh my, that must be why you're so exhausted! I knew you must have had a pretty good reason for being all splayed out of the ground like that!"

Lucina was still coming too. "Azalea Town? Union Cave….? I can't help feeling like this isn't where I'm supposed to be. Like something.. went wrong."

Eager to help, Whitney chimed in, "Well, didn't you say you were looking for a place called Elise… Ellis? Oh gosh, I'm bad with names and such!"

"Hmm. Maybe. For now, I need to get my bearing wherever we are now, and maybe something will come back to me."

"Alright! I'm Whitney, Leader of Goldenrod Gym!"

"Gym…?" Lucina questioned.

"Oh nevermind, we'll skip the formalities for now! Just know that I am Whitney, and THIS lovely little pile of tubbiness is Miltank! Ain't she darlin'?" Whitney tugged on Miltank's ears lovingly, and Miltank smiled. She then turned her attention to Lucina, who looked quite out of it and gained a dour expression to match that of Lucina. She then began to flick her tail, and the orb on the end of it made a chiming sound.

"What.. what is she doing?" Lucina inquired.

"She's using Heal Bell. It's one of her support moves! It's supposed to remove status afflictions on members of the party. Guess she considers you one of us already!" Whitney beamed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name yet! What should we call you?"

"You may call me Marth."

"Marth, huh? Is that foreign?"

Quickly, Lucina had a change of heart. Clearly the name Marth means nothing to the people of this strange land and it would be of no use masquerading as the Hero King and lying to these people who seem quite eager to help.

"Actually, call me Lucina."

"Oooh, Lucina! That's a pretty name! So do you have a Pokemon with you on your journey? You know what the professors are always saying" – Whitney then switched her tone to mimic that of the zany Professor Elm – "it's dangerous to go alone in the tall grass!"

"I guess I don't. I don't even know what that means. I'm not where I should be, I know that much."

"Well, hey, don't sweat it, Lucy! We can get you a Pokemon and then start trying to piece this whole big mystery together, together! Ooooh I love a good mystery! What a great way to spend spring break AND my week off from the gym! This is going to be so much fun!" Her Miltank grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go back to Route 32 and find you a Pokemon!" Whitney gasped. "Maybe we can find you a Mareep! Oh my goodness, those things are just little fluffy lightning angels, THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Whitney exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Lucina by the hand and pulling her back toward Union Cave.

"Umm… Okaay!" Lucina had a look of shock and confusion on her face, being dragged althroughout the new creation she has never even heard of. Hey, at least she seemed to be being guided by something who has some idea of what they're doing.


End file.
